


Fangs++ Reserve

by MikaDiamond95



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaDiamond95/pseuds/MikaDiamond95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika Levi, sang Alpha Werewolf, bertemu dengan seorang vampire muda yang abnormal, mata yang bisa berubah dari hijau menjadi emas, entah kenapa ia mampu membuat sang Alpha berdebar, Apakah pertemuan mereka adalah takdir ketika ia menyadari vampire yang ia hadapi adalah seorang Omega? AlphaOmegaVerse , Mature Content, In Heat, Riren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs++ Reserve

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Halooo! Saya kembali jugaa! Ahirnya Author bisa melewati hari2 kuliah yg pertama, yg begitu sibuk sampai fanfic2 saya terbengkalai w buat para pembaca Fangs, maaf banget dua bulan udah ga aktip QWQ, sbnrny September mau ngerjain tpi mendadak ada Ospek, tahu2 Udah October aja X'D
> 
> Btw, fanfic ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan 'Fangs' ya, ini hanya cerita bagaimana kalau Levi menjadi Werewolf, dan Eren yang menjadi vampire, ceritanya ditukar hahaha xD ini fanfic menyangkut soal AlphaOmegaVerse ya x3 Eren hamil menyusul /plak
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, all characters belong to Hajime Isayama

Fangs ++ Reserve

 

 

Di suatu malam di puncak gunung bernama Moon Drop bersinar terang, hampir sama seperti siang hari, karena itulah tempat itu sering disebut jatuhnya sepercik cahaya dari bulan.

Meski tempat itu memiliki keindahan yang ingin diabadikan oleh manusia, tempat itu dihuni oleh sekumpulan kawanan serigala tangguh, mereka tidak hanya serigala yang kau kenal pada umumnya, mereka adalah werewolves, serigala jejadian.

Banyak manusia berkata tempat itu adalah asal mulanya dari para jejadian itu muncul di dunia ini, ada juga rumor dimana para jejadian kesana untuk melindungi desa manusia yang tinggal di sekitar daerah mereka, asal usul tempat itu tidak ketahui, mereka sudah ada disana ketika para manusia yang pertama kali menginjakan kaki mereka di tanah tersebut.

"Tch, manusia hanya bisa membuat cerita murahan seperti itu." Komentar Levi, seorang werewolf berbulu abu – abu berkilau dengan pantulan sinar rembulan.

Hanji, kawannya yang berbulu coklat tua itu tertawa bahak - bahak melihat ekspresi Levi, werewolf yang duduk disamping mereka hanya tertawa kecil tanpa suara.

“Sudahlah, Levi, meski begitu tapi manusia memang sebuah entitas yang aneh dan unik, ya kan?” Levi tidak menyetujui pernyataan barusan, ia sikat daging yang matang digoreng di api unggun.

“Salah, mereka makhluk egois dan tak berotak,” Levi kembali mengunyah. “Mereka sangat bodoh sampai bisa menjadi salah satu dari monster penghisap darah itu…” Tambahnya.

Erwin yang sedari tadi berbaring santai, kini mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila, seperti tertarik dengan perbincangan sahabatnya.

“Mereka hanya lemah menghadapi makhluk sekuat vampire-“ Mata biru cemerlang milik Erwin kini mengkilap. “-Jangan lupa kita juga dipandang monster oleh mereka.”

Levi melempar makanan di tangannya yang hanya tersisa tulang. “Tch, manusia – manusia itu terlalu sombong karena kita terus yang melindungi mereka, Smith, seharusnya kita biarkan mereka habis dibabat oleh para penghisap darah itu.”

Erwin menggelengkan kepalanya. “Kau salah di satu point, Levi…kita bukannya bermaksud melindungi mereka, tapi melindungi territorial kita, lagipula kalau jumlah Vampire semakin banyak, kita tidak mungkin bisa melawan mereka suatu saat.” Senyuman mengulas dibibirnya.

Hanji mengangguk. Werewolves bisa memperbanyak kaumnya sendiri tanpa melibatkan gigit – menggigit manusia, meski manusia juga bisa menjadi salah satu mereka kalau digigit oleh mereka. Hanya saja, Erwin, sang Alpha baru yang memimpin kelompok werewolves ini, menerapkan peraturan untuk berdamai dengan manusia, jadi manusia tidak akan mengusik mereka dan mereka pun juga tidak akan menganggu kehidupan mereka.  
“Tetap saja masih ada manusia bodoh yang mencoba datang ke teritorial kita, dasar makhluk keras kepala...” Umpat Levi sambil melemparkan kayu kering ke api unggun yang sedikit mengecil ukurannya.

“Bukankah menariknya disitu? Mereka bisa bertahan hidup-”

“Hah, sudahlah, jangan membahas manusia lagi...” Levi keluar dari perkumpulan sang Alpha yang memimpin ras mereka, Hanji menghela nafas melihat tingkah sahabatnya, Levi memiliki kebencian terhadap manusia lebih dari apapun.

Levi mendaki ke puncak gunung, memandangi bulan seperti biasanya. Ia tahu kedua temannya pasti akan membahas mengenai pasangan hidupnya dan jujur dia begitu lelah mendengarnya.

Bagaimana pun mereka adalah Alpha, mereka harus menurunkan keturunan untuk generasi selanjutnya, Levi tahu ia dibebankan tugas itu, tapi sampai hari ini ia tidak menemukan sang Omega yang menarik perhatiannya, Levi tidak keberatan menjadi Alpha yang menyendiri daripada harus memaksa kan diri bersama orang yang tidak ia senangi.

Rembulan malam ini sungguh cerah, tidak ada awan mendung yang menghiasi langit yang penuh cahaya bintang ini.

Seeet.

Levi merasakan hawa kehadiran orang asing di perbatasan antara hutan Moon's Drop dengan tempat tinggal manusia.

'Dasar manusia keras kepala...' Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri tempat itu sendirian, toh berapa pun jumlah mereka, Levi, sang Werewolf's Strongest, bisa mengalahkan mereka.

Levi berubah wujud menjadi serigala yang bertubuh besar berwarna abu – abu, berlari dalam kecepatan tinggi dari lembah gunung sampai ke pinggiran hutan, berharap para manusia itu tidak merusak lingkungan mereka.

'Hosh...Hosh...'

Levi sampai di tempat kejadian perkara, ia tidak menemukan perkemahan sekumpulan manusia seperti biasanya, melainkan sekumpulan manusia yang tubuhnya terkoyak, mereka mati dalam keadaan kehabisan darah, tapi ia tidak menemukan setetes darah dibadan mereka.

Kemana darah itu pergi?

Jawabannya ada didepannya, sosok yang menyerupai manusia, dengan mata yang sama seperti predator, diam di antara pepohonan.

Levi bisa merasakan kekuatan yang begitu besar ditatapannya, warna amber keemasan yang begitu menyesatkan, Levi balik menatapnya, mengintimidasi makhluk didepannya.

“Siapa kau?” Pertanyaan Werewolf itu tidak dijawab, dia tidak menunjukan sikap siap menyerang maupun menyerah, hanya bersifat statis, mahluk itu diam di tempat tanpa berbicara, hanya ada geraman yang terdengar di telinganya.

“Levi!” Panggilan kedua temannya membuat Levi menengok kebelakang, melihat serigala coklat dan pirang berlari kearahnya. Hanji dan Erwin rupanya datang menyusul dirinya.

Ketika ia kembali menatap orang itu, ia sudah menghilang.

* * *

 

“Ini ulah Vampire...” Ujar Hanji ketika memeriksa tiga mayat manusia yang tergeletak di tanah milik mereka, Erwin mengangguk dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membawa mereka kembali ke desa mereka.

“Aku harus melaporkan ini kepada kepala walikota.” Gumam Erwin, dia dan Pixis, sang Walikota di Moon's Drop Town sudah bersahabat sejak lama, persahabatan mereka membuat kedua tempat ini aman dari ancaman satu sama lain dan juga ancaman dari luar.

“Aku ikut.” Ujar Levi yang tidak disangka oleh kedua sahabatnya, Hanji tahu Levi sangat membenci tempat yang berbau manusia apalagi kotanya, ia tidak sempat menginterogasi sahabatnya ketika Erwin menyetujui permintaanya dan mereka berdua langsung berangkat ke kota manusia.

“Hey! Kalian berdua harus laporan kalau sudah kembali kesini ya!” Seru Hanji yang tidak mau ketinggalan berita.

Erwin terkekeh, ia kembali menoleh ke samping. “Ada apa sampai kau mau ke kota manusia, hum?”

“Ada yang ingin kupastikan di sana...”

Sebelum mereka ke kota manusia, mereka menghampiri gubuk kecil yang tinggal di perbatasan, Nanaba, Werewolf yang menyamar sebagai manusia, tinggal di gubuk itu.

“Kita harus berbaur dengan manusia yaitu memakai pakaian manusia supaya tidak membuat keributan,” Ujar Erwin, Levi mendecih tak suka namun menurut dan mengikutinya masuk ke gubuk, Nanaba menerima kehadiran mereka dengan senang hati dan memberikan pakaian 'penyamaran' mereka.

“Ini sudah kucuci bersih, dan baunya hampir sama seperti manusia, kalian jangan menunjukan taring dan telinga kalian yang agak lancip itu ya!” Nasehat Nanaba, Levi malah sibuk mengendus pakaiannya memastikan pakaian itu bersih sesuai standarnya, tidak menghiraukan nasihat temannya.

Hanya ada satu tujuan mengapa Levi rela mengikuti ini, bau sang pelaku sangat menarik perhatiannya, hidung lancipnya masih hapal dengan baunya dan sampai kapan pun bau aneh namun tidak menganggu itu masih terasa.

* * *

 

“Erwin, aku ingin menginspeksi daerah di sini...” Ujar Levi ketika mereka berdua turun dari kereta kuda, sekarang mereka berdua berdiri di depan gedung walikota.

“Levi, kau tidak boleh macam-macam ditempat ini-” Levi memotong ucapan Erwin, karena dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, lagipula dia hanya ingin mengecek keadaan perimeter di daerah yang dimaksud.

“Hanya sebentar saja, aku mencium bau aneh disini.”

Erwin bepikir sejenak, Levi memang dikenal paling handal untuk bagian penciuman melacak pelaku, mungkin saja pelakunya juga menyamar jadi manusia untuk bersembunyi.

Erwin mengangguk setuju, membiarkan sahabatnya menyatu dengan kerumunan manusia, dia yakin bahwa Levi tidak akan begitu dungu untk membuat kerusuhan di kota manusia, sebenci apapun dirinya pada ras tersebut. Werewolf pirang itu kembali melihat langit, hari sudah sore, dan sebentar lagi berganti malam.

'Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.' Batin Erwin dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gedung walikota.

“Ah! Mr. Smith! Sudah lama tidak bermain kemari,” Pixis senang melihat kehadiran sahabat lamanya, ia menghampiri werewolf itu dan mempersilahkan masuk kedalam kantornya.

Erwin tersenyum, mengikuti Pixis ke ruang kerjanya. “Selamat Sore, Mr.Pixis, Maaf jika saya jarang mengunju-”

“Sudahilah ucapan formalmu, ada gerangan apa kau menunjukan buntut emasmu ke kota ini?” Pixis kembali duduk di kursi hitam, kedatangan Erwin bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap sepele. Pria itu yakin bahwa sosok serigala tampan di depannya ini memiliki maksud tertentu.

“Langsung saja ke topiknya, saya menemukan tiga orang manusia tergeletak tak bernyawa di kawasan Moon Drop-”

Pixis cukup terkejut mendengar berita ini, sudah bertahun-tahun menjabat menjadi walikota baru kali ini dia mendengar kabar seperti ini, tangannya menggaruk kepala botaknya yang tidak gatal.

“Pelakunya... bisa jadi seorang vampire...”

“Vampire!? Di daerah kita? Bisa gawat, kawan,” Pixis kembali berdiri, dia pun berjalan memutar sambil berpikir. Sebuah ciri khas dirinya—sesungguhnya dia mulai bingung juga gusar ketika mahluk malam tersebut mulai mengincar kota dan penduduknya.

“Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?” tanyanya ketika merasa tak memiliki ide untuk menangulangi permasalahan vampire ini.

Erwin menunjukan senyumannya. “Serahkan kepada kawanku.”

* * *

 

Hari semakin gelap dan Levi bisa dengan lebih mudah mendeteksi bau aneh itu di daerah terpencil dan sempit di kota manusia, di mana manusia–manusia busuk bersemayam di sebuah gedung kosong tak terpakai dan rusak—bau sampah dan minuman keras bercampur aduk, membuat Levi serasa mual, hidungnya begitu sensitif dengan bebauan yang memuakkan ini.

'Vampire itu mengincar manusia yang sendirian dan tinggal di tempat kumuh seperti ini... cukup masuk akal, hanya saja...'

Levi memasuki gang kecil yang ujungnya jalan buntu.

'Kenapa ada Vampire di daerah ini.. mereka sudah tidak mengusik kami dan manusia di sini selama 100 tahun ini...kenapa baru sekarang ada penyerangan?’ pikir Levi.

Krak.

Suara leher dipatahkan bergema di gang yang gelap membuat Levi harus menunda teori-teorinya megenai alasan penyerangan tak masuk akal dan barbar ini, Levi berjalan semakin cepat, berharap orang itu belum melarikan diri.

Slurp slurp…

Akhirnya ia menemukan sang tersangka, seorang yang memiliki telinga lancip dan taring panjang, sedang mengerogoti leher manusia dan menghisap darahnya dengan rakus.

Seorang anak remaja sekitar 15-17 tahun yang memiliki rambut kecoklatan, dengan warna mata emas bagaikan batu emas yang begitu langka, bersinar dengan gairahnya terbiasakan cahaya rembulan, dan dia seorang vampire.

Levi bisa merasakan reaksi aneh dari badannya ketika melihat vampire itu secara keseluruhan.

Apakah ia berdebar-debar karena berhadapan dengan Vampire yang sudah menjadi musuh alaminya? Atau kah dia terpukau dengan mahluk yang memiliki keindahan begitu langka?

Setelah puas minum, Vampire itu mendorong tubuh sang korban menjauh dan terbujur kaku di lantai bebatuan yang dingin juga kotor, nafasnya tersengal – sengal, cairan darah yang keluar dari bibirnya ia bersihkan dengan lengannya.

“Lebih...Lebih...” Gumamnya.

Ketika Levi berjalan selangkah, Vampire itu menengok kearahnya dengan wajah syok lalu melarikan diri.

“Hey, tunggu!”

Terjadilah kejar–kejaran antara Vampire dan Werewolf, keduanya memiliki kemampuan bergerak cepat yang setara namun melebihi manusia normal.

'Dia melarikan diri... jangan – jangan dia seorang Newborn?'

Newborn adalah seorang manusia yang baru digigit oleh Vampire, maupun Werewolf, mereka akan terlahir kembali dan susah mengontrol sisi buas mereka yang haus darah, terutama Vampire, Newborn ini sering membuat kericuhan di kota-kota yang dihinggapi manusia untuk memenuhi rasa lapar mereka.

Vampire itu mulai lambat dalam pelariannya, ia memilih jalan kembali ke hutan, kembali ke kawasannya, Levi tidak rela makhluk macam Vampire rendahan—apalagi yang masih hijau mengenai jati dirinya sekarang—mengotori teritorial mereka, dengan sekuat tenaga ia lompat menerkam, membiarkan tubuhnya mendarat di badan remaja itu.

Bruuuk.

Keduanya terguling dan terlempar ke dalam semak – semak, Vampire itu masih melawan balik ketika Levi mencengkram kedua tangannya.

“L-Lepaskan!”

“Heh, kau vampire pengecut, tidak bisa melawan balik, huh?”

Buuk!

Kaki panjang milik Vampire itu menendang bagian vital Werewolf itu, Levi menggeram kesakitan, sialan bocah ini…kalau misalkan dia tak bisa memilikiketurunan bagaimana, hah? lalu ia cakar kedua kaki itu supaya tidak melarikan diri lagi.

“Sial, rasakan ini!”

“Aaaargh!” Vampire itu merintih kesakitan ketika kedua kakinya ditoreh luka oleh kuku panjang nan setajam pisau milik Werewolf, ia melawan dengan berusaha mencengkram wajahnya, tapi gagal ketika Levi menendang tubuhnya sampai terhempas ke pohon.

“Uuurgh...” Tubuhnya yang belum stabil tidak kuat menanggung semua rasa sakit ini, Werewolf itu menghampirinya lagi, duduk diperutnya supaya ia tidak bangkit lagi, ia bisa merasakan kedua tangan besar itu mencekiknya.

“Rasakan ini-Ergh!” Levi mengerang sakit merasakan satu gigi taring bocah ini melukai jarinya.

Sempat–sempatnya Vampire itu menggigit jari telunjuknya, namun entah insting dari mana mulutnya mengulum jari berdarah milik levi, menghisap setiap tetes darah yang keluar dari jarinya.

 

….Eh, tunggu, dia menghisap darahnya?

Seketika badan Levi merinding hebat, ia tarik lagi tangannya dari mulut jahanam itu, badannya masih membatu karena syok, apa yang barusana terjadi? Dia memandang ke bawah, tepat ke wajah si pembunuh.

Wajah vampire itu kini memerah, matanya yang tadinya memancarkan kemarahan, kini sayu, salivanya masih menyambung dengan jari Levi, ia julurkan lidahnya sambil bergumam sesuatu yang menggelitikkan badan Levi.

“Hngh...Kumohon... Berikan darahmu...Hahn”

Sejak kapan Vampire menyukai darah ras yang ia musuhi selama berabad-abad?

Keberanian Levi menciut ketika menemukan fakta bahwa Vampire yang ia tindihkan itu abnormal, buru-buru ia jauhkan dirinya dari Vampire yang sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi.

Vampire itu memaksa badannya untuk berdiri, berjalan terhuyung – huyung kearah Werewolf itu.

“K-Kumohon berikan d-darahmu...Hngh...”

Apakah Vampire ini sebegitu dehidrasinya sampai rela minum darah werewolf? Tidak, ia sudah menghisap satu tubuh manusia, bahkan lebih seperti di hutan barusan.

Ketika Levi hendak memukul kepalanya, ia sudah ambruk duluan, pingsan mendadak.

'Tch... Apa yang harus kulakukan?' dia melihat tubuh ringkih itu terdiam tanpa ada pergerakan, benar-benar seperti balok kayu.

***  
“Jadi bagaimana? Ada perkembangan? Pelakunya sudah tertangkap?” Hanji memberi berbagai macam petanyaan yang malas Levi dengarkan, rasanya dia ingin menyumpal mulut berisik itu dengan kerikil.

“Aku sudah berdiskusi soal ini kepada Pixis, selanjutnya kau bisa bertanya kepada Levi,” Jawab Erwin sambil tersenyum seperti biasa, Levi menggeram kesal.

“Jadi, bagaimana, Levi-Humpfhh!” Mulutnya dibungkam oleh kepalan tangan Levi. “Jangan bertanya sekarang, aku sedang tidak mood.” Desisnya.

Melihat kerutan perempatan di jidat Levi, Hanji meneguk ludah dan terpaksa mengangakt bendera putih, mengalah.

“Eh, Hanji, aku ada pertanyaan.... Apakah Vampire juga meminum darah werewolf-”

“HAHAHAHA! Dongeng dari mana pula tuh!? Kamu lagi mabok ya, HAHA-Ugh!” Tonjokan diperutnya membuat ia berhenti tertawa.

“Ehm, setahuku Vampire itu hanya meminum darah manusia, mana mungkin ia minum darah makhluk abnormal seperti kita?”

Levi diam, berpikir ulang, ternyata memang benar Vampire yang ia pungut sangatlah aneh.

* * *

 

Meski Werewolf sering berkumpul di lembah gunung, mereka memiliki rumah tersendiri di hutan tempat tinggal mereka, salah satunya Levi, memiliki rumah bergaya Eropa di dekat tebing, sangat terpencil dan jauh dari jangkauan manusia dan jarang werewolves yang lain mengunjungi teritorial Werewolf Alpha ini, ia cenderung antisosial dalam lingkungannya.

Levi menghela nafas, ia merasakan keletihan di badannya akibat pengejaran Vampire kemarin, ia juga sempat mati kutu ketika darahnya dihisap, sekuat apapun dirinya pabila darahnya dihisap seperti ketika anak yang dipungutnya itu nyawanya pun bisa terancam—dilihat dari cara ia menghisap darah, ia bisa menghisap semua pasokan darah di dalam tubuh manusia dalam beberapa jam.

'Dia bagaikan Zombie atau Undead yang selalu kelaparan...sekali selesai satu korban dia akan beraloh ke calon yang lainnya.'

Levi kembali mengecek vampire yang ia bawa kerumahnya, instingnya mengatakan untuk mengurungnya di rumah, jadi ia bisa menginterogasi sepuasnya dengan vampire abnormal ini sebelum ia membunuhnya.

Vampire itu tertidur dengan tenang di atas kasurnya, wajahnya sungguh damai dan tentram, hembusan nafasnya pelan dan teratur.

Levi mendecih, bingung dengan keputusan menyekap Vampire abnormal ini di rumahnya, tanpa sepengtahuan Alpha Werewolf lainnya pula, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Mungkin waktu mereka terguling tadi, kepalanya sempat terbentur sesuatu?

“Uuh…” Desahan kecil terdengar di telinganya, fokus mata Levi kembali ke pemuda vampire itu, raut wajah kini terlihat berbeda, kerutan di alisnya menandakan ia sedang menahan rasa sakit, tidak lama lagi, ia membuka matanya.

Levi berdiri dengan sigap, siap menangkis atau menahan serangan mendadaknya, tapi reaksi Vampire itu tidak sesuai dengan yang ia duga.

Vampire itu perlahan duduk, mengusap matanya yang terasa berat, lalu melamun sebentar, mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga atau ingatannya.

“Eng…S-Saya dimana ya?” Tanyanya dengan kalem, perlahan manik hijau jade itu memandang seorang pria yang bertubuh kekar tetapi memiliki tinggi di bawah darinya.

Levi terkejut, ia tidak menemukan warna predator keemasan seperti waktu itu, melainkan warna hijau yang menampakan kedamaian juga kepolosan tiada tara. Makhluk macam apa yang ia hadapi sekarang?

“Eng-Sir, siapa anda?” Tanya Eren sekali lagi yang terdengar berusaha sopan, Levi jalan mendekati dirinya, aura disekitarnya membuat Eren bergetar ketakutan, Levi sudah tidak mengerti apa yang Vampire ini pikirkan.

“Berpura-pura lemah, huh? Kau tahu itu tidak akan mempan kepadaku…” Desis Levi, tangannya menarik kerah putihnya.

“Khhh!! A-Apa yang a-anda-Argh!” pemuda itu tak bisa melawan ketika bajunya ditarik paksa oleh serigala galak ini.

“Berhentilah berpura – pura bodoh! Tunjukan sifat aslimu sekarang juga!” perintah Levi meninju perut pemuda itu, berusaha memancing amarah juga sifat asli vampire muda ini.

“S-Saya tidak m-mengerti-Argh!” Tonjokan di perutnya menandakan pria di depannya serius, pemuda itu terbatuk – batuk, akhirnya kedua tangannya mencengkram tangan Levi, meminta pasokan oksigen lebih.

“K-Kumohon lepaskan saya, S-Sir…” Mata hijau itu memohon sedalam – dalamnya kemdalam manik kelabu Levi, pria serigala itu tergugah dengan wajah memelasnya yang membuatnya speechless, akhirnya ia lemparkan badan pemuda itu ke tempat tidurnya.

“Tch…” Levi mengutuk dirinya sendiri, sejak kapan mental bajanya menurun dan bahkan ia merasakan suatu debaran ketika melihat wajah memelas itu, seperti… tubuhnya bereaksi ketika melihat keindahan yang ia idam – idamkan?

“Hey bocah, sebutkan namamu.” Pemuda itu masih terbatuk – batuk, dengan ragu – ragu ia tatap pria itu sambil mengeluarkan suaranya.

“E-Eren…”

Levi kembali mendekatinya, kini ia tidak menarik, melainkan mendorong pemuda itu jatuh telentang di tempat tidurnya, dan ia mencengkram kedua tangannya supaya tidak melawan.

“Dengar, Eren, kau sedang berada di kawasan Werewolves, kau tahu werewolves bukan? Kau mencari mati dengan membuat masalah didaerah sekitar sini dan membuat banyak korban jiwa-“

Levi bisa merasakan getaran ketakutan Eren, tidak ada tanda – tanda melawan dari pemuda itu, pandangannya terkunci.

“Sebaiknya kau mulai berbicara sebelum aku membunuhmu.” Tukas Levi dengan penekanan suara yang dalam.

Eren menelan ludah, mulutnya mulai berbicara. “S-Saya tidak ingat dengan alasan saya kesini, Sir, S-Saya hanya merasakan lapar d-dan tanpa sadar sudah membunuh banyak manusia-“

Pemuda itu berlinang air mata. “S-Saya tidak tahu mengapa ini terjadi-“

Levi mendengus ketika menyadari pemuda dihadapannya adalah bocah yang cengeng, memberi alasan yang tak masuk akal.

“Baiklah, tidak ada pilihan lain…” Levi mengeluarkan kuku panjang nan tajam dari tangannya. “Aku akan mengorek lehermu sekarang juga.”

“J-J-Jangan,ARGH!”

Kedua tangannya berdarah, ditoreh luka oleh kukunya, Levi hendak mengincar lehernya, kedua kaki Eren tidak bisa bergerak karena ditindih oleh badan Levi, Eren berusaha memberontak, ia memohon ampun ketika merasakan kuku milik Levi, mau tidak mau ia melawan.

Crash!

“Tch!” Levi menyeringit kesakitan ketika merasakan gigitan di telapak tangannya, ketika ia hendak menarik tangannya, ia terkejut melihat Eren, sang pemuda vampire yang labil, sedang menghisap setiap tetes darah yang keluar dari tangannya.

‘A-Apa – apaan ini?’

Wajah Eren perlahan berubah, yang tadinya berlinang mata karena sedih, kini menjadi sayu, terang hijaunya meredup, kulitnya perlahan memerah.

“Mmnn..Mmnngh…” Bahkan Vamprie itu mendesah keenakan dan nikmat, Levi bisa merasakan saliva yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Levi menarik tangannya dengan secepat kilat, menatap jijik kepada Eren.

“Kau mencoba memberiku virus dan bakteri dari badanmu, huh?” Ujar Levi sambil mengelap tangannya yang kotor akibat hisapan Eren.

“K-Kumohon…”

“Heh?”

“Kumohon berikan darahmu…” Eren mencoba berdiri dengan badannya yang terhuyung – huyung, berjalan perlahan menghampiri Levi yang topless.

“Tch, dasar vampire gila, lebih baik kau mati-“

“Kumohon! Akan kulakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan darahmu!” Eren hampir bersujud di depannya, Levi terkejut dengan pernyataan Eren barusan.

“….Kenapa kau berbuat sedemikian jauh buat darahku?” selidiknya.

“K-Karena darahmu satu – satunya yang bisa membuat ‘monster’ didalam diriku tenang…” Ujar Eren dalam bisikannya, air matanya masih mengalir jatuh, entah apa yang ia rasakan.

Levi memutar otak, Vampire di depannya bersedia melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan darahnya, dengan berarti… ia bisa memanfaatkan bocah ini?

 

* * *

 

Hanji sudah lama tidak melihat Levi, sang Alpha penyendiri di tempat mereka berkumpul, semenjak insiden Vampire itu, Erwin sibuk mengurusi hubungannya dengan manusia, sedangkan Levi sering menghilang di waktu senggang.

Dia bosan dan butuh teman untuk diusili.

“Hoy! Yuuhuu! Levi!” Hanji melihat seorang pria dengan badan kekar dan topless, ya, Werewolf Aplha sering topless untuk berbagai macam alasan, kadang itu merupakan kebiasaan Werewolf, kadang digunakan untuk menarik perhatian para Omega.

Hanya saja Levi ini berbeda dari kasus dari Werewolf umumnya, dia benci musim kawin, berarti itu merupakan kebiasaannya.

“Kau ini kemana saja? Erwin menanyai keberadaanmu tuh!” Tanya Hanji, ia mengendus setiap inci badan Levi, penciumannya yang terkenal tajam bisa mendeteksi keanehan sedikit saja dari teman-temannya, hanya saja Levi merupakan Werewolf yang paling bersih sejagat raya, alhasil bebauan aneh sebelumnya pasti sudah hilang tak beberkas di badannya.

“Seperti biasa, kau ini misterius sekali, darimana sih?”

Levi tidak menjawab, sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menjawab interogasi Hanji. “Kemana Erwin?”

“Dia sedang berada di kantor walikota, sebentar lagi sampai-“ Hanji menangkap sesuatu yang menempel di celana Levi, Aha! Hanji bisa mendapat petunjuk darimana ia berasal, dengan gesit, ia ambil daun berwarna hijau yang menempel di kakinya.

Levi bisa merasakan gerak geriknya yang aneh.

“Apa, Hanji?”

“Tidak~ Aku melihat kecoa menempel di celanamu-“ Buru-buru Levi berdiri dan menepuk kakinya untuk mengusir serangga jahanam itu, sayangnya ia ditipu mentah – mentah.

“Sialan.”

“Fufufufu~” Hanji mencoba mengendus daun yang ia tengah pegang, ia bisa merasakan suatu familiar dari daun itu, eh tunggu dulu, bukannya ini daun yang berasal dari pohon momiji? Pohon itu hanya ada tumbuh di dekat…. Rumahnya Levi?

“Jadi… kau sering pulang ke rumah, karena apa, hey?” Tanya Hanji tiba – tiba.

Levi mengangkat alis dan menjawab secara datar. “Heh? Jadi pulang kerumah harus izin dulu?”

“Bukan, kau ini kan jarang pulang kerumah, paling cuman bersih-bersih, ada alasan apa kau pulang ke rumah terus?”

Tidak puas tidak mendapat jawaban dari temannya, ia mulai menggodanya. “Jangan bilang kau memiliki pasangan, ya? Wah, Omega dari mana, Levi? Kau sudah menghamilinya?”

Levi tidak menjawab, ia biarkan Hanji mengoceh tanpa arti.

 

* * *

 

“Ah, Sir Levi! Selamat datang!” Ujar Eren, yang tengah membersihkan daun – daun bertebaran di depan rumahnya.

Levi serasa disambut hangat oleh istri dirumah- tidak, tidak. Eren bukan istri.

Sudah hampir seminggu vampire itu tinggal dirumahnya, Eren tidak menunjukan wajah tertekan ataupun takut, malah ia senang dengan kehadiran Levi, seakan ia merupakan sumber kebahagiaannya.

“Sedang apa kau, bocah? Kau tidak boleh keluar kan…” Eren dengan gugup melanjutkan acara menyapunya.

“Eng… Saya ingin membantu Sir Levi sedikit kok-“ Sikutnya menabrak pengki yang memiliki bertumpuk daun. “Eeeh!” Hasil sapuannya jatuh berserakan, berantakan lagi.

Levi tertawa kecil, Eren memerah mendengar tawanya.

“Khe, ada – ada aja, bocah, hey, kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu?”

“Eng… Saya jarang mendengar anda tertawa..” Eren menggaruk pipinya dengan pelan, keimutan pemuda itu membuat jantung Werewolf berdetak, bahkan di sore hari ini seperti ini ia terlihat seperti manusia, bukan vampire.

“Tch, cepat masuk bocah, sebelum ada yang melihat dirimu.”

“I-iya!” Buru – buru Eren mengambil sapu dan pengkinya. “Dan, hentikan aksen sopanmu, itu sangat menganggu.” Levi menepuk kepalanya, Eren mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

Selama tinggal dengan vampire, Levi bisa mengetahui seberapa kuatnya Eren, waktu siang hari, ia tampak seperti manusia biasa, bahkan kuat menghadapi sinar matahari, bukan seperti vampire biasanya. Ia juga kebal terhadap bawang maupun benda perak, seperti ia tidak memiliki kelemahan apapun. Levi sengaja memandikan Eren tiap hari supaya menghilangkan bau vampire untuk tidak tercium oleh werewolves lain. Memandikan dengan normal tentunya.

Ketika malam berlangsung, Eren langsung memohon ke Levi untuk membiarkan dirinya mencicipi sedikit darahnya untuk menenangkan monster didalamnya.

Levi sudah menghadapi Monster itu sebelumnya, monster di dalam dirinya sudah tidak bisa disebut sebagai manusia lagi, hanyalah seekor monster yang haus darah.

Levi bisa saja menghadapinya, tapi untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin membuat keributan dan belum memberitahukan para werewolves disini.

‘Ah, ia begitu manis ketika memohon seperti itu…’ Insting sadismenya bangkit ketika melihat Eren duduk bersimpuh di depannya dan memohon seperti anak anjing yang meminta belas kasihan. Ia sengaja tidak menawarnya terlebih dahulu untuk melihat Eren seperti ini.

“E-Eng, Sir, Bolehkah s-saya menghisap darah anda…s-sekarang?” Tanya Eren dengan ragu – ragu, takut Werewolf di depannya menolak permintaannya.

Levi menyeringai, dengan perlahan, ia biarkan kuku tajamnya mengores kulit di pergelangan tangannnya, menyodorkan tangan berdarahnya kedepan vampire itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, perlahan mulut Eren menghinggap di tangannya, dua gigi taringnya menancap, mengeluarkan banyak darah darinya.

“Kh!” Levi menahan sakit ketika Eren mulai menghisap darahnya, meski dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal memberi makan ini, tetap saja proses melakukannya sangat tidak mengenakkan.

Vampire itu memenjaman matanya, menikmati setiap tetes darah yang mengalir di tenggorokannya. Levi merasa sedang dimakan oleh Eren, tapi ia merasakan desiran aneh didalam tubuhnya, terutama ketika melihat Eren yang ‘bergairah’ menghisap darahnya.

‘Yang benar saja seorang Alpha sepertiku bisa tertarik dengan Makhluk Penghisap Darah bejat ini-‘ Levi mematung ketika mendengar desahan dari Eren, merasa sesuatu mengeras di tubuhnya.

“Tch!” Levi menarik tangannya dari mulutnya, tak peduli taring itu kan merobek tangannya lebih dalam.

“Eh-Sir-“

“Sudah cukup sampai disini.” Levi memandang Eren dengan tajam. “Kau mau membuatku pingsan karena kekurangan darah, huh?”

Eren merasa bersalah. “Ah, maaf, Sir, A-aku tidak bermaksud-“

“Sudahlah, tidur sana.” Levi mendorong pemuda itu ke tempat tidurnya, ia tiup lilin yang menyala di samping tempat tidur.

Eren menelan ludah, meski ia sudah berbuat keterlaluan, Levi selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut. “Eng, Sir Levi tidak tidur?”

“Aku ada urusan.”

Blam.

Levi menutup pintu dengan kencang. Eren merasa Levi marah karena ia sudah meminta darahnya terlalu banyak, ia harus mengontrol dirinya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Hanya ada satu alasan kenapa Levi berhenti tidur, ia tidak bisa tidur dengan kehadiran Vampire macam Eren, pertama – tama ia harus selesaikan masalah di badan bagiah ‘bawah’nya.

 

Eren tidak menyangka ia masih hidup, ah lebih tepatnya hidup dalam keadaan tubuh yang sudah mati ini, lebih dari seminggu di tempat yang merupakan daerah territorial musuhnya.

Semuanya berkat Levi.

Levi memegang janjinya, melindunginya dan memberi darahnya untuk membuat Eren ‘normal’, dan sebagai gantinya ia akan memberi informasi apa saja yang ia tahu kepada Levi.

‘Sir Levi sungguh baik… tidak ada orang di dunia ini masih memperlakukan aku seperti manusia biasa…’ Pikir Eren selagi bebersih lapangan luar, kadang ia ingin membantu menyiapkan makanan, Levi sering pulang membawa makanan berupa hewan liar yang sudah mati untuk makanan sehari – hari.

Hanya saja Eren tidak mempunyai kemampuan sehebat Levi, selain dia kuat, dia professional dalam hal bersih–bersih, sama seperti manusia, ia sering mandi—sering membersihkan sela – sela kecil yang dihinggapi debu, bahkan cucian pasti bersih tanpa noda, Eren terkesima dengan kemampuan Levi yang unik.

‘Ugh…’ Eren mulai depresi, ia tidak menemukan cara untuk membalas budi selain memberi informasi, karena ingatannya sedang bermasalah, ia masih tidak ingat kenapa ia berakhir disini dengan tujuan apa, dan juga siapa yang menyuruhnya, sama sekali tidak ada hasil.

‘Kalau begini terus…Sir Levi akan sadar aku tidak berguna dan akan diusir… Aku harus melakukan sesuatu…’

Eren kembali masuk kedalam rumah, pikirannya kembali ke wawancara sebelumnya, Levi sudah sering menanyakan masalah – masalah itu setiap kali ia pulang, tapi jawabannya selalu tidak berubah, Eren hanya bisa menceritakan masa kecilnya.

‘Dari kecil, aku tinggal di sebuah pendesaan, desa itu aman dan tentram, Ayahku seorang dokter, ia bisa menyembuhkan orang dengan satu sentuhan, semua orang menganggap dia orang hebat…. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana Ayahku ketika malam tiba, ia sering mengamuk, sering melukaiku dan juga ibuku, ayah sering menjadikanku bahan percobaan…’

Levi tidak merenspon pada saat Eren menceritakan masa lalunya pertama kali, tapi esok hari Werewolf itu meminta kelanjutannya.

‘Ibuku adalah seorang wanita yang kuat dan tegar, ia selalu tersenyum di situasi tergenting apapun, ia tidak pernah mengeluh, tidak pernah marah, ke Ayah maupun ke aku, ibu – ibu tetangga mulai khawatir kondisi ibuku yang mulai melemah, tapi Ayahku melarang keras membocorkan apa yang terjadi di rumah.’

Waktu itu hari sudah larut malam, Cerita Eren terpotong buat esok hari, dilihat dari sorot matanya, ia tertarik dengan cerita Eren.

‘Suatu ketika, seorang kepala desa datang ke rumahku, mulai bertanya – Tanya mengenai suara – suara teriakan di dalam bawah tanah, mereka tidak tahu Ayahku membangun ruang bawah tanah untuk percobaan, leher ini sudah disuntik berkali – kali dari ramuannya. Sampai sore tiba, kepala desa itu pulang, Ayah mengamuk sejadi – jadinya saat itu, hari itu adalah hari yang paling menyeramkan bagiku, Ibuku pingsan sampai berhari – hari.’

Levi menyuruh Eren berhenti melanjutkan ceritanya, karena ia mendapat panggilan darurat dari temannya, ia meminta Eren melanjutkannya esok hari, dengan senang hati Eren melanjutkan ceritanya di malam seperti biasa.

‘Warga sadar dengan tingkah Ayahku yang mulai emosional, ditambah korban – korban yang kehabisan darah karena dihisap oleh Ayahku, Ayahku bukan vampire, tapi dia sedang melakukan percobaan tentang vampire, dan aku adalah bahan percobaannya, saat rumah kami hendak dibakar, Ayah menyuntik badannya sendiri, ia berubah menjadi monster, monster itu menggigitku dan mengubahku menjadi salah satunya, aku terpaksa melawan balik, aku mencoba menolong ibuku yang terjepit di antara puing – puing, Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya…’

Cerita ini terhenti karena Eren menangis, Levi terpaksa menghentikan sesi tanya jawab dan melanjutkannya esok hari.

‘Aku berjalan ke setiap kota, mencari darah yang menenangkan monster yang didalamku, tapi hasilnya nihil, aku telah membunuh banyak orang, bahkan menghabiskan satu kota hanya untuk memuaskan rasa laparku, saat itu juga, seorang vampire, mengajakku bergabung dengan kaumnya-‘

Levi tertarik ketika Eren mulai cerita vampire sesungguhnya yang mengajak ia masuk, tapi sayangnya Eren tidak bisa ingat selebih dari itu.

‘Kau masih tidak ingat mengapa kau di sini?’

‘Tidak…. Aku hanya menyadari satu hal….’

‘Apa itu?’

‘Bahwa aku dibuang…’

.  
.  
.

Pikiran Eren kembali ke masa kini, hari sudah malam, jangkrik berirama diluar rumahnya, dan ia tidak mencium bau serigala yang datang ke tempatnya, ah, Eren merasa kesepian lagi, sudah lama ia tidak menerima kehadiran orang lain selain monster di dalam hati juga tubuhnya, Eren juga merasakan suatu perasaaan aneh yang tertanam di hatinya.

‘Uh, Sir Levi…’ Ia tahu Levi seorang Werewolf, Musuh bebuyutan Vampire yang sudah berabad – abad, dan lagi ia seorang Alpha, kalau saja yang menyerangnyaWerewolf selain Levi, ia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

‘Kenapa dia tidak menyerangku di saat ada kesempatan? Kenapa ia masih merawatku sampai sekarang? Apa hanya untuk informasi semata? Kenapa… Kenapa aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini…’

Eren mulai berbaring di tempat tidurnya, meski Ia sudah meniduri tempat tidur itu selama berhari – hari, bau selimut dan bantalnya tetap berbau Levi, segar dan menenangkan.

Hati Eren menjadi tentram ketika mencium bau ini malam hari, tapi hari ini berbeda.

Badannya mulai bereaksi, keringat dingin bercucuran, detak jantungnya semakin cepat, membuat Eren agak pusing dan tidak fokus apa yang ia pikirkan, perlahan akal sehatnya menghilang—dikuasai oleh delusi yang memabukkan tapi kuat mengontrol pikirannya.

“Hah…Aahn…” Tangannya mencengkram selimutnya kuat – kuat, organ vital bawahnya ikut bereaksi, mengeras, Eren merasakan barang miliknya memohon untuk disentuh, tangannya perlahan menuju bawah, membuka celananya perlahan.

“Hngh..Aah!..Aah…” Suara gesekan kulit bergema di ruangan yang kecil ini, Eren mulai mendesah lebih kencang ketika merasakan hangat tangannya di barang miliknya, ia merasa tidak puas, ia memacu cepat dalam mengocok, membuat tubuhnya lebih bergairah.

“Aahn, Levi…Levi…Levi!” Desahannya perlahan berubah memanggil nama penolongnya, Eren tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, ia ingin keluar sekarang.

Splurt.

Eren sukses mengeluarkan cairannya, lupa tentang kebersihan, Eren masih bernafas menggebu – gebu tidak teratur, lalu bagian belakangnya berasa aneh, terutama diantara dua bongkahan daging di belakangnya.

‘Ah… Sudah waktunya ya…’ Eren tersadar penyebab badannya menjadi nyeri seperti ini, tangannya mulai masuk lewat belakang, perlahan, ingin memuaskan bagian lubangnya yang ingin diisi.

“Hengh..Levi..Ahn…Levi-“

BRAK!

Eren menatap horror ketika melihat seseorang yang ia kenal menggebrak pintu dengan tatapan terkejut.

“S-Sir!?”

_(Flashback)_

Levi pulang dengan badan letih, tak hanya dijadikan babu oleh Erwin hari ini, ia dihujani berbagai pertanyaan Hanji ketika tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan Erwin dan dirinya mengenai vampire, oh, selama ini Levi melaporkan ke Erwin saja karena tidak ingin membuat kaumnya gempar mengetahui ada vampire yang tinggal di kawasan mereka, dan tentunya tidak mau direpotkan oleh maniak macam Hanji, untuk hari ini, ia lolos.

“Tch, aku harap bocah itu memasakku sesuatu, perutku sudah lapar…” Keluh Levi, ia sudah tidak tidur beberapa hari, mengakibatkan tenaganya turun, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Eren berbuat sesukanya ketika ia sedang istirahat, bukan tidak percaya dengan bocah itu, tapi ia yang tidak akan pernah dipercayainya adalah ‘monster’ di dalam Eren.

‘Monster itu bisa menyerang kapan saja ketika aku lengah… Huh? Bau apa ini?’ Levi mencium bau yang tak wajar berasal dari rumahnya, bau ini hanya bisa dicium oleh para kaum Alpha, yang tentunya hanya ada ketika….

 

Seorang Omega sedang in heat.

‘Jangan-jangan…Eren!?’

Buru – buru ia lari, menggebrak pintu tanpa lupa ketukan halus, dan dugaannya tepat, Eren, berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, cairan putih didekatnya dan juga jari miliknya tertancam di lubang pantatnya, wajah remaja vampire itu juga kaget.

“S-Sir!?”

(End of Flashback)

Eren mendadak salah tingkah, akal sehatnya akhirnya kembali lagi dan ia sadar ia sedang berbuat ‘memalukan’ di atas tempat tidurnya, plus ia juga sudah mengotori tempat tidurnya.

“M-Maafkan aku, Sir!” Eren terburu-buru memasang lagi celananya dan mencari kain untuk membersihkan cairan yang menodai selimutnya.

Levi tidak berbicara, ia tutup pintu perlahan, tak lupa untuk menguncinya, lalu berjalan mendekati.

“M-Maafkan aku sudah lancang menggunakan tempat tidur anda-Aaaah!”

Karena malu dan takut kepada Levi, ia tidak sadar Werewolf itu sudah didepannya dan kini ia menindih badan remaja itu, kedua tangannya dicengkram oleh tangan besarnya, satunya lagi mengeluarkan kuku.

“Kau…Seorang Omega?”

Eren mengangguk perlahan.

‘….Sekarang semuanya masuk akal…. Pantas ia tidak melawanku, pantas ia menurut kepadaku…’ Pikir Levi, jawaban atas teka-teki ini sudah selamanya tepat di bawah hidungnya.

Keturunan laki – laki Omega dianggap aib buat segala ras, baik manusia maupun vampire, biasanya Omega macam Eren akan berakhir di tempat prostitusi maupun penjualan budak, dan dijadikan budak seks.

Dan kini ia mengerti kenapa Ayahnya begitu membencinya sampai-sampai menanam suatu monster didalam dirinya, untuk pertahanan diri tentunya.

“U-uh, M-Maaf, Maafkan aku…” Eren mulai menangis lagi, ia begitu lemah dan rapuh ketika Levi menyentuhnya.

“….Kenapa kau minta maaf?”

“K-Karena aku menjijikan, aku tidak pantas hidup di sini-“

“Hentikan sikap pesimismu!” Levi membungkam mulut Eren. “Aku tidak suka melihatmu lemah seperti ini, kemana monster di dalam dirimu, Eren? Kau tidak boleh seperti ini!”

“T-Tapi bukankah kau akan membunuhku?” Tanya Eren lagi, kini mata mereka saling bertatap – tatapan.

Levi memang berniat membunuhnya kalau ia melawan, tapi melihat keadaan Eren seperti ini…

“Kau membutuhkan seorang Alpha, huh?”

“Eh?-Aaah!” tangan besar milik pria serigala ini menyelusup ke dalam bajunya, kehangatan telapak tangan Levi terasa di dadanya, tonjolan merah milik Eren bereaksi ketika disentuh.

“Ahn!”

“Kau sedang masa in-heat, kan?”

“Hengh!” Eren merasakan desiran bertubi – tubi dibadannya, hasrat yang ia tahan sedari tadi perlahan menguak keluar, memaksa tubuhnya untuk menuruti intuisi nafsunya.

“Aku mendengar kau memanggil namaku, Eren…” Levi berbisik pelan di telinganya, mulai menjilati telinganya, menggelitiki Eren.

“Aaahn, S-Sir, J-Jangan-Ahh..” Barang milik Eren mulai bereaksi lagi, terutama karena sentuhan Levi yang… ia idam-idamkan selama ini.

“Kenapa kau menolakku, huh? Kau tidak memerlukan bantuanku?” Tanya Levi selagi ia menjauh dari Eren, tapi tangannya menghigap dibawah, meremas barang milik Eren yang mengeras.

“A-Aah! Jangan! Aaah!” Eren merasakan kenikmatan yang ia inginkan ketika merasakan kehangatan tangan Levi di miliknya, menyentuh dengan lembut dan sensual.

“Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Eren…” Levi mulai mengocok penis miliknya dengan cepat, membuat Eren mendesah lebih kencang.

“T-Tidak, Ah! A-Aku sudah terlalu…” Nafas Eren begitu menggebu sampai Levi bisa merasakan hawa nafasnya. “A-aku terlalu banyak meminta pertolonganmu, S-Sir…” Ujar Eren sambil menatap Levi dengan mata sayu itu.

Sang Alpha sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya, ia tarik semua busana yang melapisi badan Vampire rapuh itu.

“A-Ah! Sir! Kenapa-Aaah!” Eren memekik kaget ketika merasakan sundulan jari dilubang prostatnya.

“Jangan banyak gerak, Eren…” Levi mengambil sebotol cairan yang terbuat dari bahan – bahan tumbuhan, bisa digunakan untuk melenturkan otot – otot kencang.

Jarinya basah, siap mengolesi di dalam lubang itu, Eren merasa aneh dengan kehadiran jari orang lain di dalamnya, dan lagi desiran aneh membuatnya tak sadar mencengkram bahu Levi.

“A-Aaah! Aaah.. Aahh.. Levi…” Eren berhenti menolak sentuhannya, Levi bisa merasakan kerapatan Eren yang melahap jarinya secara rakus, Levi menyeringai, ia tambahkan jarinya untuk membuat ototnya semakin lentur.

“Aaaah!”

“Tahan, Eren, kau sering melakukan ini bukan?”

“I-Iya…” Pegangan Eren semakin kencang. “T-Tapi rasanya berbeda kalau..Levi-Aaahn!”

Tak sengaja Levi menabrak suatu sudut yang sensitif bagi Eren. “Kau suka di sini, huh?” Levi kembali menyodok bagian itu, ingin mendengar desahannya Eren lebih.

“Aaaah, Aaaah, J-Jangan… Aah! Aku bi-bisa keluar, Aah!” Eren menggigit bibir sendirnya. “A-Aku tidak ingin keluar sendirian, Sir…” Pintanya.

Levi terkejut dengan permintaannya, ia tarik kedua jarinya, membiarkan lubang itu kosong lagi, ia buka resleting celananya, memberi udara kepada kejantanan Levi yang sudah mengeras sedari awal.

Eren cukup terkejut melihat ukuran Levi yang begitu… besar, dan bahkan ia ragu barang milik Levi akan muat atau tidak didalamnya, ia tidak pernah ditiduri orang sebelumnya.

“E-Eng, Sir…”

“Shuush, ini pertama kalinya buatmu kan, Eren? Kau tidak perlu takut…” Levi mencium keningnya, memberi ketenangan sementara kepada Eren.

“Hengh…” Eren bisa merasakan badannya begitu lapar, ingin sentuhan Levi lagi, tanpa sadar wajah Eren menempel di lehernya, memberi kecupan dan jilatan.

“Hengh… Levi…”

Putus kesabaran Levi, mendengar desahan Eren yang begitu manis membuatnya lepas kendali, ia lupakan niat berbuat lembut kepada Eren, ia lakukan dengan caranya.

“Aaah! Levi! P-Pelan – pelan, Aaaah!” Eren bisa merasakan kepala milik kejantanannya Levi yang menyundul ingin masuk, ia pasrah menerima rasa sakit ketika benda besar itu masuk perlahan kedalamnya.

“Aaaaaaaaahh!!” Eren memekik kesakitan, ia bernafas tersengal – sengal, merasakan benda itu masuk sampai sepenuhnya. “Hengn… Levi…”

Levi diam, memandangi Eren penuh arti, ia memberi gestur untuk tidak takut kepadanya, ia tidak bermaksud menyakitinya, hanya saja… caranya agak kasar untuk Eren.

“Enghh-Aaaah!” Tubuhnya kembali bereaksi ketika Levi mulai bergerak lagi, kini ia bergerak lamban.

Dan Eren sudah tidak merasakan kesakitan lagi, melainka rasa itu tergantian dengan desiran nafsu yang menggebu membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergairah, seakan ia sudah menunggu sentuhan ini dari dulu.

“Enghh! Levi! Levi! Levi!” kedua tangan Eren kembali mencengkram punggung Levi, ia menatap Levi sambil mendesah kencang, memanggil namanya, tenggelam di manik kelabu milik Levi.

Levi memiliki kilatan nafsu yang sama di matanya, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal melayani sang Omega yang sedang in-heat ini, bahkan ia merasakan Eren mulai merapat, seakan memakan miliknya dengan rakus.

“Heh, kau begitu rakus, Eren, aku bisa merasakan kau memakanku…” Bisik Levi ditelinganya, merasakan Eren mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk meminta lebih.

“A-Aaah, Levi, Levi, Kau juga…Hnnngh…begitu besar sampai tubuhku menginginkanmu l-lebih, Aaahn!”

Eren yang tadi malu – malu berubah menjadi seseorang yang begitu lapar dan ingin ditanami oleh Alpha macam Levi, rangkulan tangan dileher Levi seakan menandakan Eren tidak ingin melepasnya.

“Heh, dasar bocah…” Levi mulai bergerak lebih cepat, menabrak prostatnya lebih kencang dari sebelumnya untuk memuaskan nafsu keduanya, desahan dan decitan kulit bergesek terekam jelas di kepala Levi, terutama ekspresi wajah Eren yang begitu menikmati ‘pelayanan’nya.

“Hngghn, Aaahn! A-Aku mau keluar, Levi…Uhhnn!”

“Heh, aku juga, Hngh!” Levi menggeram ketika merasakan gigitan kencang dari lehernya, oh, rupanya Eren masih memiliki intuisi meminum darahnya.

Levi bisa saja membunuh Eren saat itu juga, merasa nyawanya terancam dihisap oleh Makhluk rakus ini, tapi melihat Eren yang begitu tenang dan nikmat meminum darahnya membuatnya mengalah dan membiarkan ia meminum sebentar.

“Hngh…M-Maaf, Levi..” Ujarnya ketika selesai meminum, Levi hanya memberikan senyuman pahit, ia tidak bisa protes—toh ia membuat Libido Eren tinggi sampai bernafsu meminum darahnya.

“Tidak apa – apa…. Hngh… Sebentar lagi Eren…Ergh…”

“Aaah! Levi!” Eren mendekatkan wajahnya kepadanya. “Cium aku..” Pintanya.

Levi menurutinya, ia tempelkan bibir miliknya, mengulum bibir ranum itu yang ia ingin sentuh dari kemarin.

“Hmmnghh..” Eren menikmati ciuman panas yang diberikan oleh Levi, keduanya saling berdekapan sambil merasakan cairan panas yang keluar dari tubuh masing – masing.

“Hah… Hah… Hah…”

Levi tidak bergerak keluar dari dinding basah itu, ia diam selama beberapa menit, untuk merasakan kehebatan Omega yang ia inginkan sedari dulu, Levi memberikan beberapa kecupan hangat di wajah Eren, vampire itu tidak melawan, ia tersenyum balik.

Eren merasakan kehangatan yang ia idam – idamkan setelah jatuh ke pelukan Levi, ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi karena kepalanya terasa berat, Levi membiarkan Eren tertidur di dalam pelukannya.

_‘Good Night’_

* * *

 

_Kedua insan ini mulai tidur terlelap, melupakan tabu diantara dua ras dan konsekuensinya, menanam benih cinta diantara keduanya._

**_We don’t know what will happen tomorrow, but I don’t regret what I choose today._ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Terima kasih telah membaca sampai akhir xDD ini sebenarnya masih ada lanjutannya kok, Levi belom Knotting ama Eren hehehe (itu bagian yg saya incer karena itu paling hot! wkwkwk xD) Maaf ya kalo ceritanya absurd atau terburu - buru, tapi bagaimanapun aku ingin mempublish cerita ini xD semoga pembaca terhibur meski tidak banyaK XD mau peran mereka apa, mereka selalu matching satu sama lain wkwwk
> 
> Sekali lagi terima kasih dan Mohon kritik sarannya XDD
> 
> P.S Aku hadir di Cocoon Fest untuk Fangs Merchan yaw! Nantikan saya x3


End file.
